Of the Last
by silverdragon994
Summary: [NejiTen] Nothing but a mere teammate? Tenten was just nothing but a mere teammate. But when she dies, right in front of Neji, he can't help but tell her the truth. True love. It's a pain in the ass.


**Of the Last is just some random story I thought of yesterday night and since my mail isn't coming, you probably won't get the memo until the email account crap will work. Mine didn't work for about two days, or maybe just a day. But whatever.**

Disclaimer: DO NOT READ IF AFRAID OF BLOOD AND VAMPIRES. I gave you a warning. But I will rate this T. Don't own Naruto!

-:-

**Of the Last**

-:-

_Death is life's way of telling you you're fired._

-:-

Laying there, as what I've noticed, the blood dripped down my lone body as nothing but a mere gust of a breeze comes my way.

The supernatural won.

We always do.

And we get what we want.

And I want to die.

The feeling of having maybe what seems like millions witness your death is brutal. They just stand there; watching you breathe what could be your last breathe each time tears fall.

"_Nothing to me but a teammate…"_ I remember Neji say to me.

I was fourteen and pretty stupid too, asking the Hyuuga prodigy if he loved me.

He was a lone soul, like mine right now. But I was more desperate.

He had someone. Me. Lee. Gai-sensei. Sasuke. Naruto. And so on and so forth.

I did have them too; what he had that I did not: admiration.

I have achieved that goal ever since I have become a vampire. But never before.

Why?

Because. I was just a weapons mistress.

And he?

He was, and is, the Hyuuga prodigy; to excel everyone, to become head of the main branch, ect., ect. But what they didn't know, as I did, he just wanted to be himself.

But he couldn't. Neither could I.

I'm a trapped and lone soul, forced to die a million deaths as a vampire.

But maybe…

Just maybe…

God will still love me.

A tear fused with an ounce of someone else's blood streaked down my blood flushed face.

In fact, my whole body is a complete mixture of what are blood, sweat and tears.

The usual.

Just with more blood.

I felt a deep sensation that a pair of white, emotionless orbs drain down the rest of me. And I felt him frown.

He loved no one.

He protected the weak.

I was a fool to think he would ever protect me out of some insane human emotion.

Love.

How could he?

The katana embroidered my body with the crimson ooze was pulled out slowly as I moaned softly.

My voice cracked.

"D-demons win…" I proclaim as I hear faint cheers. I try to lick my lips but failed.

The saliva was gone.

My humanity was _long_ gone.

As it was a long time ago.

_He_ is the cause.

_This _is the effect.

I should have guessed it. He _wanted_ this.

He wanted my death.

Soft footsteps walk toward me as I roll over harshly to my side, blood trickling down from my red, battered lips. I never knew that someone you loved all your life could end it too.

But I just never guessed he would.

The footsteps stop as he kneels down slowly, probably embracing the pain, much more less than I am.

"Tenten…" he speaks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Die you arrogant bitch…" I retort laughingly, coughing up more blood.

Pain.

Death.

All the same.

Both are just as worse.

But what's worse is not the physical pain. It's emotional.

Shinobis shouldn't feel love, or sadness, or hate as I am feeling.

I am a bad shinobi.

No more kunoichi.

No more vampire princess.

Now…I can be me for the rest of the five minutes I have left of my life.

"Gomen nasai…" he murmured as I saw and heard a couple of demons and ninjas gasp and sympathize.

It's not the worst thing to fall for a human when you _were_ human.

What's even worse is that he doesn't love me back.

I don't need sympathy.

I need love. From him.

"Iie. Damate. Just listen to me. Like you said, it would be an honor to die in battle. And that's what I'm doing right now. You should be happy that I'm dying. And it's all _your_ fault, you heartless, cold bag of doosh. I don't care whether you're sorry or not, I became a vampire. And I'm dying. Be happy." I spat at him with as much anger as I could muster, letting free more blood.

I'm trembling. Oh god, I have blood loss, and I'm trembling.

"But you know this, Neji Hyuuga; I love you, you bastard. And _everybody_ just _has_ to love the bastard don't they? I love you, and I always will…" Gasps rang through my ears as the expression on his face never changed; blank. "So you could do me _one_ last favor before you become the happiest man on the face of the earth."

He nodded his little, stupid, cocky head. He was going to be quite pleased when I'm dead.

"You could…" I thought for a moment. "Tell me your true feelings about me…"

He quirked an eyebrow and frowned.

It wouldn't matter if he told me he loved me. Besides, I was going to be dead in a matter of minutes, and I won't get to live the joy.

Not that I expected him to tell me he did.

But that one part of my heart wanted and hoped for that answer.

"You're nothing really to me but a teammate, as you have been your whole life." He replied coldly, but sympathetically in his own Neji way.

Knew it.

"But I love you." He added and sealed the deal with a rough, chaste kiss.

It was sensational. It was pure. It was heavenly. It was…my last kiss ever.

From the man I loved.

But before he could pull away, my vision went dark. My body fell limp. I felt cold blooded and frozen in a bridge between earth, heaven and hell.

Neji broke the kiss, leaving me with my eyes grandly open and my white pearly fangs sparkling in the red midnight sky.

The night of the bloody. The night of the undead. The night…of my death.

So it was over.

It was finally over.

My life wasn't even complete, but it was over.

Neji told me he loved me.

He kissed me.

I was happy…

I was…dead…

And I would be now if I weren't in the arms of God; he was smiling. I was…confused…

"You really love him." He chuckled lightly and set me down on a puffy cloud.

My fangs are gone.

My bat-like wings have been replaced by white, feathery ones.

A halo was perched up above my head.

OH DEAR LORD! I HAVE BEEN ROBBED!

"H-hai…" I replied slowly. "I really do."

You expect talking to God as an honor. Not really. The first time, you're just freaked out, like me.

Wait a minute…

Why am I here in heaven, when I was a demon?

Why did God accept me?

Why am _I _in heaven of all people?

I think I know why.

Maybe my love for Neji somehow kept me pure; having the dreams and wonderments an eight year old does. Maybe…just maybe… That's why.

But for twenty one years, two months and four hours, Neji Hyuuga was – no, _is_ the man I love.

And I always will.

I just thought you ought to know.

Maybe you should know…Is that for twenty one years, eight months and seven hours, I was – no, _am_ the girl – no, woman, that Neji Hyuuga loves.

And that's the reason why he's here.

He committed suicide.

I was killed.

We are reunited.

We are lovers.

We are of the last.

Of the last?

Of the last to hate forever more.

With the exception of Naruto and Sasuke.

That's a different story.

And we started where we left off: in a kiss.

Of the last, and of the first.

I never knew my life could end in happily ever after like this.

And I'm just beginning to like it.

Not as much as I love Neji though.

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Very RANDOM, but that's just me. Expect a lot of random fics from me, cause I am just a random twelve-going on thirteen girl.**

**Arigato for reading!**

**Please no flaming! xP**

**Arigato! xD**


End file.
